ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers (sequel trilogy)
The second ''Transformers ''trilogy is the sequel trilogy that will possibly take place sometime after Transformers: Dark of the Moon, directed by Steven Spielberg. And produced by Don Murphy that he stated it will not be a reboot. Plot Characters Movie 4 Years after the battle that took place in Chicago in 2011. Movie 5 After the last battle in the fourth movie, Autobot City is finally complete Movie 6: The Rise of Unicron After the death of Optimus Prime in the fifth movie and learning of the threat Unicron brings to the Earth. In the end, Optimus Prime is revived in time to use the power of the Matrix of Leadership to destroy Unicron, Galvatron and all the Decepticons forever. Characters Humans *'Daniel "Buster" Witwicky' (played by Vincent Martella): Sam Witwicky's younger cousin, who joins the Autobot cause when Sam bows out. Bumblebee and him develop a rapport. *'Sari Sumdac' (played by Haley Ramm): Buster's childhood sweetheart. Speaks with a Southern accent. Her partner is Moonracer. *'Chip Chase': (played by Christopher Mintz-Plasse) Buster's best friend, a brainy teenager who assists Perceptor in upgrading Autobot systems and defenses. His best Autobot friend is Hot Rod, who plays a role toward him like Bumblebee for his cousin. *'Leo Spitz' (played by Ramon Rodriguez) Former College roomate of Sam Witwicky, he now helps Buster and the Autobots. His partner is Sideswipe. *'Glen Whitman' (played by Anthony Anderson): He Joins NEST as Dutch's Partner, Together they Became NEST's best Computer-Hacking team. *'Marissa Faireborn' (played by Natalie Portman): NEST member and Autobot ally who helps organize NEST into the Earth Defense Command or EDC after the destruction of NEST HQ. *'Seymour Simmons' (played by John Turturro): Former member of the terminated Sector 7. He's now bailed out of Jail, fully recovered and joins NEST to help out Buster, the Autobots and company. *'Dutch' (played by Alan Tudyk): Simmon's Assistant. *'Robert Epps' (played by Tyrese Gibson): He rejoins NEST and Helps out the Autobots in their next Adventure. Autobots In the years following the battle in Chicago, The UN had given the Autobots recognitions for their act of heroism for the saving the Earth once more againts the Decepticons. Autobot City (complete with defenses in cases of decepticon/alien attack) which was built by humans and Autobots together they continue their alliance with them. With the help of the Autobots, NASA also plans to establish Moon Base for joint space exploration and serves as the Earth's first line of defense against Decepticons and aliens alike. *'Optimus Prime' (voiced by Peter Cullen): Following the battle in Chicago, Optimus Prime has fully recovered from his wounds of that battle. Retains his trailer which he uses for his Super Mode as well as his Peterbilt 379 18-wheeler mode. Discovers the Star Saber (The Autobots' version of King Arthur's Excalibur) which was once wielded by Prima, leader of the originaly Seven Primes and discovers that he ''himself is a decendant of Prima himself. Using both the Star Saber and the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus manages to destroy both Galvatron and Unicron forever, with help of Hot Rod. End of the film, he passed the Matrix and revealed that Hot Rod is actually his son. He tells that he never wanted Megatron and Decepticon to learn about his existence or they destory one of the last Primes. *'Bumblebee': Formerly Sam Witwicky's guardian, the young scout continues his job making sure no trouble arises, and takes "Buster" Witwicky under his wing. Upgrades to a 2012 Chevrolet Camaro. *'Ratchet''' (voiced by Robert Foxworth): Autobots' Chief Medical Officer. *'Prowl '(voiced by Alan Tudyk) *'Sideswipe' (voiced by James Remar): Still one of the fasted Autobots and is combat instructor. Retains his Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible mode. *'Mirage' (voiced by Mark Hamill): Still one of the best spies the Autobots have. Retains his Ferrari 458 Italia mode. Called "Dino" in the film. *'Wreckers': Mechanics and commando team. **'Roadbuster' (voiced by Ron Bottitta): Kup's second-in-command and has a Scottish accent. He has "sunglasses", a "baseball cap" a "goatee", and a "mullet" making him resemble a stereotypical NASCAR fan and resembles Dale Earnhardt Jr. Transforms into Dale Earnhardt, Jr.'s NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #88 AMP Energy/National Guard stock car. **'Leadfoot' (voiced by John DiMaggio): The Wreckers' soldier and scientist. He has a "beard" and a "beer gut", making his appearance much like a stereotypical NASCAR fan and has Cockney accent. Transforms into Juan Pablo Montoya's NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #42 Target stock car. **'Topspin' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes): Transforms into Jimmie Johnson's NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet Impala #48 Lowe's/Kobalt stock car and has a Jamacian accent. *'Mars Division:' Autobots based on Mars as first line of defense, with frequent forays onto Earth. **'Hot Rod/Rodimus '(voiced by Chris Pine): A young upstart who Prime seems to have a special concern for, but his bravery and honesty are never in question. Transforms into a 2012 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport. He is called "Rodimus Prime" at the end of the film for helping fight against Galvatron and Unicron. Optimus passed the Matrix to him and called Rodimus "son." Which means, he is Optimus' son and was hidden from the Decepticons for his survivial with Kup. **'Springer ('voiced by Brian Bloom) **'Moonracer '(voiced by Michelle Rodriguez): Bumblebee's best friend and Bumblebee described as a "She a maniac,maniac, maniac on the dance floor!" ''She is always racing with Hot Rod and Wreckers. She speaks in Latin Accents and has crush on Hot Rod. She transforms into a blue Cybertronian Speedbike. *'Aerialbots''' **Silverbolt (voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) **Air Raid (voiced by Nolan North) **Fireflight (voiced by Brian Bloom) **Slingshot (voiced by James Horan) **Skydive (voiced by Chris Cox) *'Omega Supreme' (voiced by John DiMaggio): Transforms into a giant Autobot spaceship similar to the Ark and the Xantium, called the Axalon. One of the Great Guardians of Cybertron, the Omega Sentinels. Unearthed by the Autobots in the outback of Australia some time after the battle in Chicago, Omega Supreme is appointed Guardian of the new Autobot City. Villains *'Unicron' (voiced by Clancy Brown): Universal Dominator and Chaos Bringer whose alternate mode is a planetoid similar to Cybertron, Unicron is a being from another dimension who came through a wormhole from Cybertron's destruction. He offers himself to be the Decepticons' new home. Decepticons Since Cybertron and Megatron's destruction, the Decepticons have been in disaray, Cyclonus one of the decepticon commander/warrior during the great war on cybertron wants to reunte all the decepticon forces scattered across the galaxies with the view of reclaiming their rightful place as tyrants and colonizer of the universe. He believes that only with omnipotent power could revived and reenergized the Decepticon Empire and bring back the glory to their one true leader Megatron, "All Hail Megatron" until Unicron offers himself to be their new home. Soon after Megatron returns as Galvatron, they plan to use the Dark Energon inside Unicron to revive all the dead Decepticons on earth so they'll have an army of the undead for Unicron. *'Galvatron'﻿ (voiced by Hugo Weaving): Made from the dead corpses of Megatronus Prime the Fallen, Sentinel Prime and Megatron through Unicron's power, Galvatron takes his rightful place as Decepticon Leader. He's alt-mode is slightly similar to Megatron's jet mode in the 2007 film. Because he's body was made from three Decepticons, he's got the minds of the Fallen, Sentinel and Megatron in his head and they are in constant battle for domination. Because of this, it causes Galvatron to go insane, blasting minor Decepticons within range of his new Fusion Cannon. Dies while fighting Optimus Prime at the sixth film's climax. *'Cyclonus' (voiced by John DiMaggio): New second-in-command, Cyclonus is a faceless being whose loyalty to Galvatron is so intense as to exclude most other emotions and interests from his mind. Cyclonus does his best to keep the Decepticons in order after Unicron offers himself as their new home, and organizes them to retrieve the following dead Decepticon corpses for Unicron. Transforms into a Cybertronian fighter craft similar to that of a Sukhoi Su-47 fighter jet. In the end of the film, he killed by Bumblebee, ripping his head off. *'Scourge' (voiced by Miguel Ferrer): Galvatron's implacable tracker and leader of his own cadre of huntsmen, the Sweeps, whom he sends to retrieve the following dead Decepticon corpses for Unicron to create a new leader for them. Transforms into a Cybertronian hovercraft similar to that of a Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk. *'Sweeps': Decepticons similar to Scourge in appearance, they are sent to retrieve the dead corpses of Megatron, the Fallen and Sentinel Prime for Unicron. *'Blitzwing': Springer's rival. Made from the dead corpses of Starscream and Brawl. *'Terrorcons': Undead Decepticons that are killed on Earth are brought back to life by Unicron. They have a skeleton-like bodies and Sideways-like arms, glowing purple eyes and their weak point is their heads and spark chambers. ** Constructicon Terrorcons / Devastator Quotes: Galvatron: "I would have waited an eternity for this... it's over, Prime. Prime: "Megatron? Is that you?" Galvatron: "Here's a hint!" (fires on Prime) Galvatron: "In The end, there can be, Only One!" Toyline Deluxe Class﻿ * Mirage * Prowl * Hot Rod * Bumblebee * Sideswipe Voyager Class * Springer * Optimus Prime * Ratchet * Cyclonus * Scourge * Blitzwing Leader Class * Galvatron * Rodimus Prime Supreme Class * Omega Supreme * Unicron Category:Entertainment Category:Epics Category:Genres Category:Science fiction Category:Transformers series Category:Action